


A serious talk

by MaryTagus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: Oliver QUeen and Felicity Smoak have the serious adult talk (Version 1)





	

Felicity, spiked heels, hit the pavement, someone with a skills for composing might enjoy the rhythm that they make on a speed pace interlaced with the echo from the walls. She was alone in the bunker. Not even the system was emitting its usual humming, she had disconnected it. Curtis was clever enough to find bread crumbs and she didn’t want anyone knowing what she was doing.

The message beeps while she’s waiting patiently for her babies to light up and fill the darkness with their dim light. She didn’t turn on the ceiling lights, the light at her desk was enough.

_We added new files. Please update. Alena_

Felicity had her own update to make. She had finally nailed Mr. Jones and he was now on his way to some un-Godly CIA secret site. It had upset her a little giving the information to the CIA but there was no other solution, they were the only ones that could dispose of Mr. Jones adequably.

The thumb drive was already connect and started updating. Not many new files but one of them was big. It would take a lot of work to analyze that one. So as soon as the update was done she started.

“Felicity?”

The voice, any voice, was unwelcomed, but his was especially so.

“Oliver. What are you doing here?”

“I was going to ask you the same thing.”

“Just some updates.”

He took it face value.

“I’m beat. Seemed like the best place to be.”

And the need to slay came out of nowhere. She wanted him gone. She wanted him to leave.

“Isn’t Susan expecting you?”

She knew it had stung but somehow Oliver kept it in.

“What’s going on, Felicity? Why are you here in the middle of the night?”

He had not taking it face value, it seems.

Felicity opens her mouth to reaffirm the lie.

“Please don’t lie to me, Felicity. You know all too well what my lies did to us. I know you are entitle to your privacy, I know I’m just a friend now, I know you don’t have to tell me anything. So no lies.”

“So are you asking?”

“I am asking, but you are free to answer or not.”

“To be honest I rather not.”

Oliver gets close touching her shoulder, a fliting memory, from old times.

“If there was something I needed to know would you tell me?”

Felicity doesn’t want to look at him, she wants to lie, but Oliver is right lies were the poison that led her here. Taking a deep breath she turns the chair and faces him.

“Probably not.”

She sees the pain. She knows it all to well.

“How did we get here, Felicity?”

“I don’t know if I can trust you, Oliver.”

“You can.”

“I’m not sure, Oliver. I’m not sure of anything anymore.”

The realization hits her like a ton of bricks. She didn’t trust anything anymore. She felt the tears prickling her eyes, but she couldn’t cry, not now. A deep breath allow her to recover.

“Everything is so messed up, Oliver. Nothing is has it was suppose to be.”

“You are not talking about just us are you?”

“I wish I was.”

Words fail her, she can’t conjure anything coherent for Oliver to understand, for her to understand herself.

Oliver waits a moment. He must see her struggle for he doesn’t pressure her for information. Instead he looks at all the gadgets on the desk.

“What is that, Felicity?”

Oliver points to the thumb drive but Felicity doesn’t even look she knows he’s curious about it almost since the first time she showed it to him.

“A thumb drive.”

Oliver waits in silence for the real information.

“It has files on all kinds of bad people.”

“Felicity. Do you have a List?”

“A List?”

The name brings up a cascade of memories.

“A List.”

“I guess you can call it that.” Hastily Felicity added “But I don’t kill anyone.”

“Never thought you did.”

“As if you could know.”

“Believe me I would know.”

Felicity recalls Oliver talking about the darkness an action like that brought. She figure Oliver probably had a point.

“I’ve been working on having them arrested.”

“Arrested? By who? SCPD?”

“Some, but mostly CIA and ARGUS.”

Felicity knows Oliver is trying to control his hands he so wishes to drop his face on to them, but he’s fighting it, trying not to worry her.

“I just send them the information.”

“By now they are, at least, searching for you, Felicity.”

“They won’t find me, Oliver.”

“I trust you Felicity. But I do not trust them, not for a second.”

“Lyla would tell Diggle.”

“Maybe, if she knew it was you ARGUS is after.”

“She has no way of knowing.”

She had cover her tracks and use her Hacker Handle. A name no one on the Team knew was her’s, except Rory, but he was gone.

“Felicity. Where did you get the Thumb drive?”

“A friend.”

Oliver sighs.

“We got Diggle out because of it.”

“I know that. But I’m afraid of the cost.”

“They aren’t demanding anything.”

“They are demanding you, Felicity.”

“I’m here.”

“You mean I can touch you…”

Oliver touches her arm and then takes is finger to her forehead

“…but in here? I’m not sure, Felicity.”

“I was always here for the Team, Oliver.”

“You never failed any of us, Felicity.”

“So?”

“That does not mean you are here, with us.”

He was to the point.

“What do you want from me, Oliver?”

“What do you want for yourself, Felicity?”

He wanted to talk further but stopped himself.

“I want to be left alone.”

“That’s impossible.”

“What?”

“You are never alone. Not when you have me.”


End file.
